


【舟渡R】白玫瑰

by Turbidwine



Category: Priest - Fandom, 舟渡 - Fandom, 默读
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbidwine/pseuds/Turbidwine





	【舟渡R】白玫瑰

》手 - 铐 & 车 - 内  
》剧情流。我永远喜欢默读。

 

“他早就把一颗千疮百孔的心送给你，怕你不要，揉碎了给你，把内里全都翻给你看。”

“从此以后不管你爱不爱他，他的心都在你这里。”

 

》

 

5月，眼见着就要立夏，空气里那股湿黏的闷热气一个劲儿地往人身上蹭，浑身难受，连带着心身里外都被裹了层。即使是这样，也总有几天的气温义无反顾地成为了叛徒，猛地降到谷底，伙同余下的一星半点寒风，出演了一场冻人的乍暖还寒。

不过总有人要风度不要温度，且不说费渡是否被包含在内，三猫骆姓铲屎官尽职尽责地承担着慈父的工作，顺带着把长辈的那套说辞学得淋漓尽致——你妈觉得你冷你就是冷了！

所有人都暗自紧张，生怕骆闻舟哪天化身中年枸杞油腻男，从此在喋喋不休的路上一去不返，虽然这喋喋不休是耳濡目染一脉相承的传统就是了。骆闻舟本人丝毫不知道儿臣们的担忧，依旧自以为玉树临风，有了对象就更为放肆。

郎乔无数次想带头反抗，无奈碍于香菜包子的淫威低下了头，诠释了什么叫你父皇还是你父皇，手握生杀大权。反而是肖海洋这个不像皇子胜似皇子的小眼镜天不怕地不怕，更多的可能是缺根神经，问出了一个问题：骆队，我知道几款比较好的生发防脱发洗发水，需要吗？

郎乔躲在电脑桌后面“噗”的一声，把埋在手机屏里傻乐的鸟窝头笑得不明所以，四处询问发生了什么，听到同事憋笑的解释也无奈地笑出声，还心有余悸地挠了挠自己的头发。

骆闻舟啧了声，咬牙切齿地想这帮子小混蛋是不是三天不打上房揭瓦，转眼又看到肖海洋一脸真诚，对上他的眼神似乎察觉到了危险，抿了抿嘴，从抽屉拿出了一沓纸。

骆闻舟觉得这纸熟悉得很，定睛一看，哭笑不得地吼道：“这个不用写检查！”

肖海洋又看了他一眼，后知后觉地反应过来，哦，原来是伤害到他骆老人家的自尊心了。

骆老人家深觉在市局受不到应有关爱，转眼把目光投向家养猫费一锅：虽然费爷和骆爷闯祸能力不相上下，但相比起来还有点良心。

有点良心的费渡在家里迎接了怒气冲冲的骆闻舟，对方颇像只大型犬，挂在人身上就甩不下来了，眼巴巴地黏糊着人讨吻，得了便宜还要卖乖。费渡听到他一番控诉下意识瞥了眼骆闻舟的头发，就这么一瞬又戳到了他师兄的某根不知名神经，三下五除二就给打包扔床上，关门声震天，把刚刚得了罐头的骆一锅吓得一炸毛。

但凡费渡有脑子就能反应过来，骆闻舟这么个大型的移动自恋狂魔，又怎么可能因为别人区区几句话和几个眼神拜倒，多半可能只是寻个理由来事儿，随他去了，反正自己也乐在其中。

唯独剩下那小半小半的可能，都在长夜里混杂着难耐的声音在脑子里游荡，偶尔在清醒的瞬间才一闪而过，随后又被人抛之脑后。

费渡想，这人该不会是真的在怕老吧。

或许还真是。他心里冒泡一样儿的酸溜溜。

 

缺失的岁月永远不可能找回来，所有人都明白，而骆闻舟应该懂得更深，所有缺失的时光，缺失的人，都一去不返，都无法弥补。

但是他还是抱有着连费渡都无法参透的近乎天真烂漫的执着，执意要填补所有时空的缝隙，把满身疤痕的费渡紧紧抱在怀里。费渡可以不在意的东西，他通通都帮他收拾好，打包好，把无数年的爱，父爱，母爱，亲情，爱情，无论什么，全部一股脑的混杂着灌进来。

过去的时光可以慢慢补，那以后呢？万一早一步，那剩下的时光，谁来爱他？

他会好好爱自己吗？骆闻舟死死地盯着费渡，好像这样能看到他的过去，现在，和未来，然后在每一个角落都画上自己的影子。

高大的，温暖的，坚不可摧的。

紧接着他感受到费渡近乎温柔虔诚的仰头吻了吻他的额头，轻声说道：师兄，别担心。

魂魄归位。

费渡对他微微一笑，眯着眼睛看他，眼角乌黑绵长的睫毛染了水雾，并在一起。

他说，别担心。

不知打哪儿来的癔症，夜晚若有若无的噩梦，都随着这一笑一叹暂时烟消云散了。

费渡就像个定时炸弹，深深埋在你心里，你担惊受怕，却心甘情愿地把他包裹住。你不知道他什么时候爆炸，不知道什么时候会失去他，不知道什么时候把你的心炸得稀巴烂。就在你不安到极点的时候，警报滴滴响了两声。

你心说，来了，然后抱紧心脏闭上双眼。

后来你发现，那里面只有一朵白玫瑰，沾了不知道谁的血，你的，或者他的，融在一起，星星点点的红色，染成一朵红玫瑰。

他早就把一颗千疮百孔的心送给你，怕你不要，揉碎了给你，把内里全都翻给你看。从此以后不管你爱不爱他，他的心都在你这里。

幸好。

第二天骆闻舟在强行闯入梦境的五环之歌里陡然惊醒，身边的温软美人早就没了，但被窝仍有余温。他正想翻起身找人，就看到打扮得整整齐齐的费渡走过来弯腰长手一捞，把他那闹心的闹铃给按了。

虽然费渡平时也这么个样，精致里带着点纨绔的影子。但骆闻舟直觉觉得今天这身似乎招展得有些过分，嘴角一歪就嚷嚷起来：“费总，去哪儿拈花惹草啊？”

费渡疑问地歪头看了他一眼，愣了下，随即开口调戏回去，“好看吗？有感觉吗？”

骆闻舟收到他这大清早的挑衅，本就没有想压住火气的心，于是变本加厉起来，“不穿更好看，宝贝儿，脱给哥看看？”

费渡似笑非笑地看了他一眼，手指勾着领口，不上不下地吊着人，紧接着把纽扣扣地严严实实的。

“有正事。”他转过身戴好手表，走过去把手伸给骆闻舟，要他帮他带袖扣。骆闻舟一身起床气，抬头看了眼姿势堪比大龄儿童的费同志，任劳任怨地低头当苦力。

“师兄不问问什么事吗？”费渡看他问都不问，鲜有的没沉住气，先开了口。骆闻舟手上一顿，紧接着熟练的动作，完事儿了之后拍了拍他的手，起身去洗漱，也不看他。

“啧，不想知道。”骆闻舟心想，怕冲过去把他要见的那人大卸八块。

费渡看他留下一个杀气腾腾的后脑勺，乐不可支，靠在门框上看着他刷牙。“唉，本来还想着给人找场子去的，现在看起来是我一厢情愿，人家根本不需要。”

骆闻舟听到找场子，下意识神经一紧，手上动作都放慢几下。过了几下他才从这几个字眼里琢磨出什么，猛地回头看去。

费渡依旧在那儿笑着看他。

郎乔早上看着桌上香气腾腾的早餐，两眼放光地扑过去，还没张口就想起来昨天的事儿。她脸色一言难尽，瑟瑟发抖地想，完了，这不会是断头饭吧，下毒了吗。

骆闻舟一进去就看到他家长公主泪流满面地看着他，一声“父皇饶命”才说了三个字，就在看到他身后那人的时候全部咽了回去。紧接着她飞速窜回了座位，埋头开吃。

“这闺女咋了。”骆闻舟问陶然。陶然也莫名其妙，看向费渡。费渡一脸无辜地看回骆闻舟，大概意思就是，你的长公主傻了跟我有什么关系？

郎乔现在已经不管自己在几位心中到底是个什么形象，只想泪流满面，弃骆投费——这当个丫鬟都比长公主待遇高啊！

陶然晕了几秒，突然反应过来，转头问：“你怎么来了？”

费渡还没开口，就听到骆闻舟抢了先，语气里还带着生怕别人听不出来的嘚瑟：“家属探班，不过分吧？”

陶然目瞪口呆，一时没想出什么回敬的语句，让骆闻舟彻彻底底完胜一次。

费渡以前坐的那张桌子一直空着，也没搬走，反而时常清理，有什么别的人员基本都在那，但也有很长时间空置了。现如今费渡又坐上去，乍一看还有点重温旧梦的感觉，只是骆闻舟光明正大偷看的眼神太毁气氛。

费渡轻轻咳了声，郎乔立即抬头看向新爹。新爹看了她两秒，温温柔柔地开口，“还喜欢吗，这个口味？”

骆闻舟立马怒地看向郎乔。

郎乔一下子噎着了，低下头咳了几下，突然发现盒底下有个小纸条，漂亮的字体在上面扎眼得很。

“骆队年芳二八，小孩子脾气，多多担待。”

郎乔这下抬头也不是，低头也不是，一下子就明白了——多大人了，还告状！她差点笑得发狂，但吃人嘴短，拿人手短，只能低着头整个人抖动得像个帕金森。

一群人又回到了哪里不够哪里填的日子，小孩儿去网吧打游戏都得劳烦骆大爷亲自跑一趟捉拿，偏偏他还有板有眼，把人家拽着教育了一个钟头。

挺好的，费渡想，就这样挺好的。

踩点下班的骆闻舟卷着私人物品费渡窜得人影儿不见，对外扬言国假休想看到他出现在办公地区，大事小事一律免谈。费渡把妻唱夫和发扬到极致，差点大手一挥给公司放上半个月。

骆闻舟坐在副驾驶上摆动手机，连续点开了几家饭店的界面都不满意，还没做出个什么决定，费渡就已经踩下油门了。车开得平稳，他转头看了眼费渡。费渡目视前方，嘴角还微微翘着，几乎让人发现不了。

“费事儿，去哪儿吃啊？”

“菜市场。”屈尊开始关心贫民百姓生活的费总金口一开就惊天动地。

骆闻舟差点把舌头咬了，“菜、嘶，菜市场什么时候发展餐饮业了？还是你闲得慌建了个？”

费渡叹了口气，这人是不是难得放假，工作丢办公室，脑子也一并没带着。

“买了你做....吃虾可以吗？”费渡手指点了点方向盘。“或者，你想尝尝别的？”

骆闻舟从早上就没法排解的火气一下子重新爆发了，费渡根本不管什么时间什么场合，撩就是了，好像认定了骆闻舟不会干什么。没想到中年夕阳红今天人面兽心，只等着找茬把人拆分进肚。

“这儿？合适吗宝贝儿？”骆闻舟抬手搓了搓他的耳朵，留下红红的一团。

“听师兄的。”费渡给自己挖了个坑，还拼命帮人家数钱，赶着趟儿往上凑。

骆闻舟立即快速指挥费渡七拐八拐抄小道回家停车。费渡言听计从，一路还在不停撩拨。“我说，”骆闻舟沉声开口，“信不信我直接办了你。”

“有事警察办，没事办警察。”费渡吹了声口哨，“警察叔叔觉得呢？”

骆闻舟一而再再而三地被挑衅，等车一停好就把费渡整个人拽到自己身上，贴了不知道什么膜的车内成了绝佳的密闭空间。骆闻舟咬住费渡的嘴唇来回摩挲。费渡半合着眼看他，深情得不可言语。

骆闻舟的手掌在他身上爬，掌心手指的茧蹭过淡色的疤痕，装作不经意地掠过那两点，从顶尖上微微一扫就过，偏激得人一哆嗦。骆闻舟怕他冷，把空调打开对着旁边吹，温度一下子上升不少，眼镜上泛了雾气，被人拿下丢在不知道哪个角落。

费渡的头发凌乱地贴在脸上，偏偏骆闻舟还觉得这造型好得很，养眼。他手指在腰窝处打转，另一只手就蔫坏地向下，同步着滚烫的嘴唇，上下都扼住了要害。

舌尖在胸前吮吸，骆闻舟调情起来也是一等一的高手，年轻时候谁没储备过点有用的知识。倒是费渡，做下面的那一号儿的体验被人一手开发，身体敏感得不像话，刚才还一副运筹帷幄的样子，现在只剩下眯着眼儿打颤，嘴里念叨几句“师兄饶了我吧”。

骆闻舟哪里是什么好人，况且还是费渡先撩拨的。他手里套弄着，近乎少年一般的身体可爱得不像话，稚嫩又青涩，不管多少次都是少年郎的反应。除了后穴已经开始不自然的收缩以外。骆闻舟了然地笑笑，意味深长地看了费渡一眼，把身上的人看得一惊，就要伸手推他。

可惜，吃一堑只长了一智，两智或许就没了，时隔太久，费渡都快忘了还有手铐这么个玩意儿。

车内比不得床上，到底狭小许多。费渡双腿曲坐本就困难，再加上手被反铐在背后，胸膛就直挺挺地送到骆闻舟面前，下身弯弯地挺着，前端还冒着水。骆闻舟吮得啧啧有声，时不时还咬一口，费渡觉得魂儿都要飞了，眼里都是水汽。

骆闻舟趁他没回神，手指直接往后穴靠。那儿一个激灵，肠液哆哆嗦嗦地，未经主人同意就迫不及待出来。

“啧，咱家还没穷到这个地步。”骆闻舟摸着一手湿滑，“不用给家里省润滑剂的钱。”

费渡没说话，双腿暗示地轻轻蹭了蹭骆闻舟的腰，把人蹭得深吸口气。

“给师兄省事。”费渡舔了舔嘴唇，“师兄不感谢我？”

骆闻舟狠狠咬上费渡的耳垂，在敏感点上来回舔舐，把人弄得浑身发抖，身子微微扭着，又不甘这么屈服。最后竟像是自己说服了自己，把前端在骆闻舟整整齐齐的西装裤上蹭。

“给你骚的。”骆闻舟恶狠狠地开口，依然是抹了满手的润滑，小心翼翼地把手指插进后穴。后穴不断夹着手指，包裹出一个形状。

手指在身体里的感觉太过异样，让人没法不注意到。偏偏骆闻舟是环着他插入，整个人动弹不得，前段还被人不断揉捏，紧接着又被人搔弄着前端小眼，纯粹折磨人。

手指旋转抠弄，费渡虽然显瘦，但屁股上的肉柔软白皙，骆闻舟的手一压上去就忍不住来回揉捏，终于放过了前端，移到后头不断掰弄。

屁股被人肆意揉捏总归羞耻，更何况整个人都像是要被弄得后穴朝前，没了手的支撑只能趴在骆闻舟身上，闻着洗衣液若有若无的味道。

骆闻舟手上不停，嘴上也同时工作，忙得像陀螺，在人身上留下印子，耳后到锁骨，再到胸膛，费渡觉着明天就可以戴着围巾出门了。

后穴被弄得泥泞一片，手指刺激着敏感点。费渡咬不住呻吟，又被手指强行打开了口腔，嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟瞬间就充溢满车，敲打着骆闻舟的神经。

他把费渡扶起来，让他轻轻靠在车副驾驶前的储物箱上。这姿势着实不舒服，因为双手搁在后头，但骆闻舟也没打算让他难受太久，一个猛烈地插入就把人立起来，空悬着他的背一下下顶弄。

费渡一直知道，骆闻舟这个作息规律的夕阳红老年人，自从开荤就夜夜笙歌，体力充沛到让人惊讶。他眼角都是红痕，有些是哭的，还有被吮吸的。身后的快感太大，偏偏骆闻舟衣服都没脱，连裤子都好好地穿在身上，粗糙的布料磨蹭着柔嫩的穴肉，把后穴蹭得通红。

如果诺贝尔能有个衣冠禽兽奖，费渡开了天大的后门也要让骆闻舟当选。

于是两人，一个浑身赤裸，连脚趾尖都泛着水光，身上白浊点点，还被带着手铐，任人摆弄。另一个好不潇洒，领带松散地挂着，一副风流公子样儿，黑裤子上都是透明浑浊的液体。

这剧本是不是拿反了。费渡有些不着边际地想。

骆一锅作为家里的见证人，目睹了费渡被抱进门后又被锁进了门，淡定地扒拉了两下空空如也的碗，开始蹲在冰箱前准备自学开门。

众所周知，一只合格的猫，总是要学会开柜子的。

比如冰箱，比如酒柜。

end.


End file.
